


Hot For Teacher

by insanechayne



Series: Class Is In Session [3]
Category: Actor RPF, The Boondock Saints RPF, Walking Dead RPF
Genre: M/M, Possessive Norman is still best Norman, Sean a thirsty hoe, somewhat public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanechayne/pseuds/insanechayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean hasn't been taught a lesson in far too long, and he's started to miss it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monica/gifts).



> If my time lines for this fic are a bit off please forgive me.  
> As always, enjoy. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction. The actors' names are used without permission for the purpose of entertainment only, and any event mentioned is merely a work of fiction.  
> Please don't sue me.

It had been far too many months since Sean had seen Norman, and every day his thoughts wandered to the dominant side that Reedus had so rarely shown. The way the man had looked, his eyes darkening fiercely with his lips curled up in a sneer, his hair falling in his face and swinging with every thrust of his hips, had just been so fucking sexy, and Sean ached to see Norman that way again.

Luckily, Comic Con was coming up, and the two had been recruited to sit on a Boondock Saints panel, as a way to promote the movie even more than they already had, and Sean had a plan to get Norman to “punish” him again.

After a few more weeks of agonizing waiting, and unsatisfied masturbation, Sean was checked into a hotel next to where Comic Con was being held and Norman’s flight was scheduled to arrive in another two hours.

Sean surprised Norman by showing up at the airport to pick him up, and the two embraced in the semi-awkward one-armed hugs they always gave in pubic, though Sean was practically half-cocked just seeing Norman walking through the terminal towards him.

Sean wanted to broach the subject as soon as Norman’s belt was clicked securely in place in the passenger seat, but Norman removed his sunglasses, his eyes cutting to the side and locking on the growing bulge in Sean’s jeans, and deftly reached over to massage Sean through his jeans. All of his remaining thoughts were forced into concentrating on the road, because he didn’t particularly want to get into a car accident before he could feel Norman inside him once more.

Sean prepared to tell Norman his dilemma once more as they spilled into Norman’s hotel room, but Norman pressed his lips to Sean before either of them could even speak, tugging at Sean’s jeans with urgency. Needless to say, Sean took his usual place on the Dominance Throne that night; Sean’s mind went blank after the first few seconds, and Norman was simply all too willing to be of service for Sean to try to reverse their roles.

Sean spent that night in Norman’s room, lazing in the king sized bed while the two watched stupid movies on the hotel’s cable and ate greasy room service, and though Sean was nearly desperate in his need to have Norman teach him another lesson he wasn’t about to complain about Norman wanting the same thing. Besides, the man looked sexy no matter what position he was in, or what expression was written across his face.

The next morning Sean and Norman showered together, and Sean figured that his clothes from the previous day were clean enough to wear again that day, too; it wasn’t like anyone would notice, anyway.

When they were in the car, riding over to the panel, Sean finally told Norman what had been filling his mind for far too long.

“So you remember those two times a while back where you… played teacher? I was thinking we could do that again sometime this weekend, since we’re getting some time together in between the Con.” Sean feigned nonchalance, but his heart was hammering in his chest, and his eyes flickered to Norman’s face, trying to read his reaction.

Norman looked at him quizzically, one eyebrow raised in confusion. “You really want me to be in the dominant position? You usually hate that kind of thing. Guess we could do it again, though.” Norman shrugged, turning to look out the window.

“Well, I don’t just want you to dominant me; I want you to teach me a lesson, like you did before. That was… really hot, Norman.” Sean licked his lips, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat, and struggled to control his arousal from just thinking about their past escapades.

Norman stayed silent for a moment, processing what Sean was saying. Those first two times had really been more of a fluke than anything else. Norman couldn’t just turn that voracity on and off like flipping a switch, he had to be provoked. The only thing those two encounters had in common was the fact that Norman had been really, really pissed; he was like the sexual version of the Hulk.

“I can’t really get into that mindset, Sean, at least not when it’s just us in a hotel room. I need to be pretty angry at you for some thing or another to get that aggressive with you.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I can work you into a suitable tizzy.”

~ ~ ~

All through their panel Sean poked and teased at Norman, making the audience howl with laughter at the story of how Norman dropped the soap while they were doing the shower scene, but Norman seemed perfectly calm and collected through everything. Eventually Sean had run out of ideas on how to raze Norman, and Norman’s smug smile wasn’t helping Sean’s own temper any.

Their panel ended, and the two stayed behind to sign autographs and interact with fans for a few minutes before wandering out into main area to explore the Con. It only took five minutes for Norman to spot a panel for The Walking Dead, the new show he had been signed onto as a season one guest star, for the time being, and he eagerly pulled Sean over to hear the rest of what Robert Kirkman was saying. On this particular panel there were only three people: Robert, Greg Nicotero, who was in charge of all of the makeup and special effects on the show, and Andrew Lincoln, who played the lead role of Rick Grimes.

Norman had already been out to the Georgia set to get acquainted with the other cast members and film a quick scene or two, and he and Andrew were quite close friends, even though they’d only known each other for a short period of time. Norman grinned hugely as he watched Andrew interact with the fans and the other two members of his panel, and suddenly a new idea struck Sean.

After the Walking Dead panel broke up, Norman went off to say hello to Andrew, and Sean followed behind, not wanting them to get separated. Norman introduced the two, and they shook hands, making polite small talk before Norman and Andrew got wrapped up in a longer conversation.

Sean let himself be carried away with Norman’s carefree laugh, watching the room clear out, and realized that he was jealous of Norman’s relationship with this other man. If he didn’t know better he would have thought that the two had hooked up before.

Soon enough the room was completely empty, save for the three of them, and that’s when Sean made his move. Luckily for him, he was being completely ignored by the other two, and was able to swiftly reach around and give Andrew’s ass a rough squeeze, his eyes locked on Norman’s shocked face the entire time.

Andrew gasped, quickly jumping away from Sean’s wandering hand, his brows furrowing in confusion.

“Sorry, I lost my balance for a moment there. It was an accident.” Sean tried to look serious, like his excuse wasn’t horribly pathetic, but faltered when he saw the furious look burning in Norman’s eyes and broke into a wide smirk.

“Excuse me, Andrew. I need to speak to my friend privately, if you don’t mind. I’ll catch up with you later.” Norman spoke through clenched teeth, his glare practically burning through his sunglasses right into Sean’s eyes.

Andrew picked up on the shift in Norman’s mood and quickly left the room, letting the door shut behind him.

“What the fuck did you do that for?” Norman shouted at Sean, taking his glasses off and putting them in his pocket.

“Jealous, Normy?” Sean grinned, knowing he had hit a nerve with that douche move he’d pulled on Andrew.

“Andrew’s my fucking co-worker, you asshole.” Norman shoved Sean backward, sending him crashing into the table on top of the room’s stage area.

Sean worried that he might have gone too far. Maybe Norman wouldn’t go into dominant mode like he had before, but would rather walk away and not speak to him for the rest of the Con, which would certainly mean no sex for that duration either.

Then that almost unnoticeable gleam came into Norman’s eyes, the one that meant Sean’s ass was about to get a pounding, and Sean had to bite back a smile.

“Looks like you still don’t know how to fucking behave in a public setting, Sean. Guess this requires another lesson.” Norman wanted so badly to smirk, but he held it back. That switch in his mind had finally been flipped, and he wouldn’t waste the opportunity that they both wanted so badly.

Norman grabbed Sean’s shoulder and quickly spun him around so that he was bent over the table, then pulled Sean’s jeans roughly down his legs, all the way to his ankles. Sean shivered in anticipation, his senses now heightened into sensitivity at each of Norman’s touches.

Norman made quick work of his own jeans, letting them fall only about mid-thigh before he spit on his palm and slicked his already erect cock to his liking.

“Unfortunately we don’t have time to make this lesson very long. It wouldn’t be good for you if a shit ton of people flooded this place and learned just how poor of a student you are. With any luck you’ll only need this quick session to learn the basic rules of social civility; though I highly doubt that.” Norman clamped his mouth shut, remembering that every second now was precious.

Norman took just enough time to line himself up before he thrust himself roughly into Sean, slapping the man’s ass when he cursed in pain. This was what Sean had wanted, and damned if he wasn’t going to take it now that it was being given to him.

Sean bit into his lip, holding back the scream building in his throat. Norman wasn’t being as gentle with him today, and though it hurt like hell without the proper preparation he loved the escalation Norman’s dominant side had taken.

Norman gripped Sean’s hips, digging his nails into the man’s flesh, and pulled Sean back onto his cock in time with his thrusts, his breath coming out in short, shaky huffs. He leaned forward, sinking his teeth into the flesh just between Sean’s shoulder blades and nibbling there; he knew the frustration it would cause Sean not to be able to see the love mark.

Sean moaned at the feel of Norman’s teeth and lips, and longed to be able to see Norman’s face, full of slowly waning rage and increasing sexual tension.

Norman’s body stiffened, his last few thrusts coming on at an almost harried pace, and then he was finding his release buried balls-deep in Sean’s ass; he let out a quiet cry of pleasure and relief, his eyes squeezing shut as he came. He pulled out of Sean, wiping himself on his boxers as brought his jeans back up to resting on his hips.

Sean turned to face Norman, a quiet whimper escaping his throat; he hadn’t gotten to come yet. Norman smirked, briefly considering just letting Sean wait until later to get finished off.

“Pull your boxers up so that they’re covering your crotch again, that way when you stroke yourself to finish it won’t get all over the place or stain your jeans.” Norman instructed, stepping back to watch the show before him.

Sean did as he was told, immediately throwing his hand down his pants and taking care of the problem. It only took a few good pumps to have him creaming in his shorts, moaning lowly the whole time. He panted as he pulled his jeans over his underwear, his body shaking from the good fucking it had received.

Norman smiled brightly at Sean, putting his glasses back in place over his eyes. “I love you, Sean, even if you are a major dick.” And with a soft laugh he leaned in and pressed his lips to Sean, the sweet kiss erasing all of the anger and pain that had come before.

The wait had been well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Because I have currently started work on my first novel and already have quite a few people supporting me, someone suggested I set up a newsletter about the book.   
> It'd be mostly updates about the writing process, quotes from the book, and in the future updates about publication and when it'll be available for purchase.  
> The newsletter will be a mass email sent out roughly once a week. So if you're interested in being a part of this you can send me an email at chayne43571@gmail.com, where the newsletter will be sent from, or you can message me here or at my tumblr (insanechayne.tumblr.com) with the email address you'd like me to send the letter to.   
> Thank you for your support!


End file.
